


Little Miracles

by AlwaysHazandLou (RoseDaggerLouisHarryLS_28)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Wants Children, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Mpreg, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Smut, IVF, In vitro fertilisation, Infertility, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Original Styles Child(ren) - Freeform, Original Styles-Tomlinson Child(ren) - Freeform, Original Tomlinson Child(ren) - Freeform, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry Styles, Smut, Starting A Family, Styles Family - Freeform, Styles-Tomlinson Family, Tomlinson Family, Top Louis, Trying For A Baby, Unplanned Pregnancy, styles-tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDaggerLouisHarryLS_28/pseuds/AlwaysHazandLou
Summary: Harry and Louis have been trying to have a baby for ages but they haven’t been lucky yet. The doctors tell them IVF is the only way but when that doesn’t work either they give up. However, some little miracles happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say thank you to everyone - for putting on this fic fest, to my amazing beta and artist who made this fic's moodboard and to you for reading. Some chapters are short but this is the first fic I've written in years and actually completed. I hope you enjoy!

“Oh Harry,” Louis moans out as he thrusts in and out of his husband, their loud moans of pleasure vibrating off the bedroom walls. 

“God, I love you so much, Lou,” Harry groans as he digs his nails into Louis back. He rests his head against a pillow as Louis hovers over him, leaving lovebites on his neck. Harry hums at the sensation of Louis filling him up and biting at his neck. “Fuck -- I’m so close, baby,” Harry moans, biting down on his bottom lip. “So, So good Louis. Lou, fuck, make me come, please,” Harry begs. 

“You’re so beautiful, darling,” Louis moans out, leaning down to kiss Harry's lips passionately. 

“Love you so much,” Harry gasps as their lips move against each other. Louis smiles small and pushes Harry’s hair back, his lips attaching to Harry’s neck, leaving a few more lovebites as he angles his hips up to meet Harry’s prostate. Harry comes right then, all over his lower belly, riding out his orgasm. 

“Love you too, Haz -- shit,” Louis curses as he thrusts once more, coming hard inside Harry’s tight hole. Harry plays with Louis’ hair gently as he rides out his high. As Louis’ cock softens he slowly and carefully slips out of Harry. They lay together freshly fucked, cuddling against each other and regaining their strength. 

“Come on, darling, lets get cleaned up,” Louis says as he cuddles his husband close, kissing softly over the lovebites he had made previously, and peppering kisses down to Harry’s shoulder. Louis always takes great care of him, and darling — Harry loves it when Louis calls him pet names. It makes him so happy, and makes him fall more in love with him. Louis stands up and picks up Harry in his arms, admiring him fondly as he walks into the attached bathroom. He puts Harry down and turns on the warm water. 

All Harry can think about after sex was if it had worked. Would he get pregnant this time? He doubted it; he was losing hope that he would ever have a family with Louis.

Getting from the bed to the shower is all a blur to Harry. Before he knows it, he’s crying underneath the steady stream of water as Louis washes his back with some fruity body wash. Louis knows something is wrong. “Haz?” he asks and turns Harry around and looks aghast at seeing him sob. “Baby, what’s wrong? It’s alright, sweetheart.” He holds Harry close and wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back to comfort him. 

Tears continue to fall from Harry’s eyes as he sniffles. “I...I just want it to work this time, Lou,” Harry explains. They had been trying for over a year now, ever since their hiatus from the band, with no luck. They had tried it all; different positions, holding his legs up after sex, eating healthier, _everything_. They had decided a month ago that this would be one of the last few times they would try for a baby naturally. It was causing a lot of stress in their relationship; arguments and almost break-ups. They had tried for so long already and Harry was losing hope. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I know baby, I know, I want it to work too,” Louis says softly and continues to try and comfort Harry. He knows his husband has a hard time seeing all the happy families. He knows his husband gets jealous and just wants what they have. Louis often comes home from the studio to find Harry crying sadly over baby products. He wanted to buy them for their children but they didn’t have any. He doesn’t know why it is so hard for them. Is something wrong with them? Is he infertile? Harry begins to shake slightly, his breathing heavy, his chest tight. Louis immediately recognizes the panic attack. 

“Haz, baby, talk to me,” he begs and pulls Harry closer to cuddle him. It hurts him to see Harry like this. 

“W-what if we... if we can’t have kids, Lou?” Harry sobs into Louis’ shoulder. Louis knows how badly Harry wants a child and wants to start a family with him. Harry was always meant to be a father; he is so great with kids. 

“How about this, Haz: if you don’t get pregnant this cycle, we’ll go to the doctor again? The doctor said there are other options,” Louis suggests. Harry nods and Louis helps him calm down from his panic attack. “You’re okay, you’re alright, I’m here, love. Why don’t we watch a movie?” Louis suggests as they continue their shower. “You finish up here, I’ll go get everything ready,” he says and kisses Harry's cheeks. He quickly dries off and pulls on some boxers and grey sweatpants, changes the dirty sheets to new clean ones and brings some freshly-popped popcorn back to bed as he waits for Harry. He puts one of Harry's favourite romantic comedies on, as he knows Harry likes familiarity with movies. 

Harry stays longer than normal in the shower. When he comes out he pulls on some black boxers and his favourite lilac sweater. Louis can see Harry’s eyes are red and puffy from crying. They cuddle close under the covers, the only light coming from the lamps on the bedside tables as they watch the romantic comedy. It makes Harry feel a lot better. 

“Thank you for this, Lou,” Harry whispers and pecks Louis lips. It’s getting late and Louis can tell Harry is tired by the way his husband rests his head on his chest. They had a long day. 

“Just relax…” Louis says soothingly as he plays with Harry’s curls, calming him. Louis gives Harry a soft kiss in his curls. Harry lets out a breath and inhales Louis’ scent, kisses Louis’ chest and melts into his husband as they cuddle. Eventually Harry falls asleep in Louis’ arms, Louis admiring the adorable small snores coming from his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry just knew he probably wasn’t pregnant. It had been a little over a month since they had tried. He wasn’t having any symptoms like bloating, morning sickness or tender breasts. Louis had urged him to take a home pregnancy test anyways just to be sure. It’s early morning now, just before Louis has to go into the studio. Louis is sitting on the edge of the tub as Harry paces back and forth in the small bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off to tell him the results are in. 

The timer blares from Harry’s phone, signalling the five minutes are up. “You look, I can’t look,” Harry says softly and shakes his head, hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. 

“We’ll look at the results together, alright?” Louis says and rubs Harry's back in small circles. “You ready?” he asks and pecks the top of his head, seeing Harry nod and smile a little bit. His kisses always seem to cheer Harry up. Louis grabs the pregnancy test stick from off the sink counter and holds it in front of them. 

_Negative. _

A heavy sigh comes from Louis’ mouth as he sets the test stick down, seeing Harry's green eyes start to tear up. Louis pulls Harry in close for a hug and rubs his back with one hand, playing with his curls in the other. He kisses Harry’s head. “It’s alright, baby, we can try again,” Louis tells him softly, trying to comfort him. Harry just nods, some tears wetting Louis’ t-shirt. Why did it have to be so hard for them? Other people get pregnant when they’re not even trying. 

“Can I— can I come to the studio with you? I don’t want to be alone,” Harry asks softly, his voice weak. 

“Of course you can, Haz. You don’t even have to ask,” Louis tells him. “How about you go get ready, love? I’ll make a doctors appointment.”

Harry nods. “Give me a kiss first, Lou,” Harry whines playfully and Louis chuckles before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Harry gets up and goes into their bedroom, pulling on some comfy clothes. He steals one of Louis’ jumpers to wear with his black skinny jeans and matching vans Louis had got him for a birthday present. 

“How about we get milkshakes on the way to the studio? How does that sound?” Louis asks softly after awhile, knowing just how to cheer Harry up a bit. “You can even have extra whipped cream and sprinkles on it,” Louis smiles as he goes up to Harry and wraps his arms around his waist from behind. 

“Sounds perfect,” Harry says and giggles softly as Louis spins him around. He smiles fondly at the kiss Louis presses to his nose. 

“Lets go.” Louis slips his shoes on, already dressed and takes Harry's hand in his. Hand in hand they head out to the car and get inside, Louis driving. “I don’t want to be lectured by Liam for being late again. I’d owe Niall more food, that man can eat.” He chuckles, remembering the bet him and his former bandmate made last week. 

Harry giggles and shakes his head fondly. He misses the other boys; they hadn’t talked to him in awhile. They all knew Harry and Louis were trying for a baby but they didn’t know the struggles they were having conceiving. On the way to the studio they stopped for milkshakes. Harry got a chocolate one with extra whipped cream and sprinkles, just like Louis had promised. (Louis never broke a promise.) Louis got a small vanilla one. 

“Haz? Hi,” Liam says, surprised to see him, and hugs him close. 

“Liam! How are you?” Harry smiles as he returns the hug and then pulls away, watching Louis and Liam greet each other. 

“It’s tough dealing with this one here,” Liam jokes and nudges Louis’ shoulder. 

“Tell me about it,” Harry giggles softly.

“Babe,” Louis whines and pouts. 

“Come on, I was just teasing. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.” He smiles and pecks his husband's lips. 

“No but really, I’ve been good. How about yourself?” Liam asks curiously. At a small glare from Louis, though, he bites his bottom lip and waits for a reply, seeming a little embarrassed. 

“I-I’m fine,” Harry says, his voice cracking as he crosses his arms over his chest, pulling his—well, Louis’—sweater closer to himself and going to sit down on the leather couch. Harry’s eyes suddenly get blurry again and he bites his bottom lip to keep the tears in, but he remains teary as Liam and Louis get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s leg shakes in anxiety, and Louis rubs small circles into his thigh with the pad of his thumb to calm him. 

“Harry Tomlinson,” the nurse calls out into the waiting room. Harry instantly stands up, feeling a little wobbly on his feet. He holds onto Louis bicep as they walk back to an examination room. 

“You can sit up here,” the nurse smiles sweetly at him and pats the examination table, a chair next to it for Louis. “So you’re here today to talk about fertility options, correct?” she asks as she types on the computer on the doctor’s desk.

“That’s correct,” Harry says nervously and nods, his voice wavering. He’s so nervous. What if they can’t have kids? What if something is wrong with them? That is Harry’s worst fear. The nurse takes Harry’s blood pressure and types it into Harry’s file. 

“The doctor will be in shortly,” she smiles and shuts the door behind them. Harry leans back on the examination table and lets out a breath. He reaches down for Louis hand and squeezes it softly. 

“Everything will be fine,” Harry says, trying to convince himself.

“It will be,” Louis assures him and softly moves a few stray curls from Harry's forehead, trying to calm him. Louis knows Harry gets a bit anxious at the doctor’s, after everything they have been through and being told they weren’t pregnant time and time again. The door swings open to the exam room and they both look up, seeing their doctor. 

“Harry, Louis, what can I do for you?” the doctor asks as he sits down at his desk, looking over Harry’s chart, seeing how their recent attempts failed. 

“You told us last time that there were other options than conceiving naturally. We were just wondering what they were,” Louis speaks up for them. The doctor nods. 

“There are. We can put the sperm directly inside of your uterus and see if the pregnancy will take. In Harry’s case I think IVF, _In-Vitro Fertilization_, will be the most effective. There are risks with this procedure so I will let you have time to think it over,” he says, handing Louis a pamphlet. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I want to do it,” Harry says quickly, looking over at his husband and then back at the doctor. Harry had been researching a lot and he knew about the risks of IVF already. Any procedure had risks. 

“Haz, we have time to think it over…” Louis says and places his hand on Harry’s knee again. 

“I want to do it. This is the best chance we have for having a baby,” Harry says stubbornly. “I don’t care about the risks, I want a child. I want to start a family with you, Lou,” he says softly and takes Louis’ hand in his. Louis bites his lip and nods, kissing Harry’s lips gently. 

“We’ll do it,” Louis agrees and looks back up at the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ouch!” Harry exclaims as he leans over the kitchen table, Louis pressing a needle into his bum. It stings a little bit, but subsides quickly. The injection is meant to stimulate Harry’s eggs so that more than one egg will develop at a time, and his bum cheeks have bruises all over from the past few days of taking the hormone. 

“Sorry, baby,” Louis apologizes and pulls Harry’s boxers and pyjama pants back up, rubbing his hips softly. Harry groans and stands up straight. He reminds himself that all this pain will be worth it. He is on different medications to prevent premature ovulation and to prepare the lining of his uterus.

Only one more shot in the bum with the hormones, and then he will be taking a medicine to mature his eggs instead, to get them ready for retrieval. Harry had to have blood tests and ultrasounds to make sure his eggs were developing and to track his hormone levels. The doctors had to track his cycle. All Louis had to do was jerk off into a cup. He had it easy. 

“The egg retrieval is in two weeks, and you have to drop off your— your sample,” Harry blushes, getting a bit flustered as he looks up and down Louis’ body. Harry licks his lips; he definitely got lucky his husband was this attractive. 

“Sweetheart, don’t be shy. It’s normal,” Louis chuckles lightly. Louis has a fond expression on his face as he admires Harry. Louis wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him close. Harry hums, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and hiding his face in it. 

“It’s part of making a baby. We’re going to have a baby, Haz,” Louis whispers in amazement and gently rubs over Harry’s flat belly. Harry smiles up at Louis. 

“I know,” Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ lips passionately before nuzzling their noses together. He hums contently as Louis continues to rub his hand on Harry’s belly, his other hand still on Harry’s hip. “I love you so much,” Harry whispers. 

“I love you too, so much,” Louis whispers back and presses a kiss to Harry’s temple. Harry smiles and presses a kiss to Louis’ shoulder he then moves slightly, licking over Louis collarbone and making a small lovebite. He loves hearing the sound of Louis’ quiet, breathy moans. Harry smirks and pulls off, swinging his hips as he walks away. 

“Haz! You tease!” Louis chuckles and licks over his own lips, admiring his bum as he walks away. Harry’s giggles are heard throughout the flat.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry whimpers and grips the sheets in his fists. “I forgot how much that hurt,” he hisses as Louis pulls the needle from his bum. His bum stings even worse than the shots two weeks ago, but luckily it subsides quickly. Harry flops down in the bed on his stomach. That was the trigger shot, to get the eggs ready for ovulation. Tomorrow is the day Louis will drop off his sample at the lab and Harry would get his egg retrieval procedure. 

“I’m sorry baby, it will all be worth it,” Louis reminds him softly and discards the needle before laying down on the bed with Harry. Harry sighs in contentment as Louis starts to rub his lower back. 

“I know...but I’m scared, Lou,” Harry says softly. There is so much that can go wrong tomorrow during his procedure. It will only take about an hour to do the procedure and recover, but it is very delicate work; the surgeons are hoping to harvest as many eggs as they can. 

“It will be alright, love, the surgeons know what they’re doing. They’ve done this a billion times, I bet,” Louis tries to reassure Harry. “You’ll be fine,” he promises. Harry knows Louis is right, that everything will be fine, and that if this is what they have to do for a baby then Harry will do it, even if it does hurt a little. But he’s still nervous.

“It will be over and done with before you know it. It’s a quick process, and I’ll be with you almost the whole time,” Louis says and kisses Harry’s cheek. Louis wants to be there the whole time, but he can’t be in the procedure room with Harry when he’s having the egg retrieval done. 

“You’re the best husband,” Harry smiles and rolls on his side to pecks Louis’ lips, feeling so grateful to have Louis in his life.

“No, you are.” Louis smiles and pecks Harry’s lips. He sets his hand on Harry’s belly, rubbing softly in small circles.

“There’s going to be a baby in here.” Louis whispers. “You’re going to be even more beautiful with that pregnancy glow. My two babies,” Louis says softly and nuzzles their noses together. Harry hums and pecks Louis lips. 

\----- 

“I love you,” Harry whispers as he’s laid down on the procedure table, looking up at Louis before his husband has to leave the room for the procedure. 

“I love you too, Haz, remember that everything will be fine. I’ll see you in an hour,” Louis says and leans down to pecks Harry's lips gently. 

“Mr.Tomlinson, it’s time to go now, the procedure will be starting soon,” a nurse tells them and then walks away to get the equipment set up. As Louis stands up straight and goes to walk out of the room, Harry tightens his grip on Louis hand. 

“Wait..” Harry begs, letting out a sigh. He’s anxious; he knows the risks to the procedure, but what if the doctors can’t find any eggs or get enough of them? Harry knows the doctors needed fifteen healthy eggs to be successful. “One more kiss?” he smiles at his husband. 

“Of course,” Louis chuckles and moves closer to Harry again, leaning down and giving him one last kiss. Harry kisses him back, smirking when they pull away. 

“I took some photos and a few videos on your phone,” he whispers into Louis’ ear. “They’re a few weeks old but...I think you’ll still enjoy them,” Harry says and bites his bottom lip. He can hear Louis’ breath hitch. “Go have fun, I’ll be here,” Harry winks at Louis, who is going to donate his sperm just a few rooms over. Harry can’t help but notice the bulge in Louis’ pants as the nurse escorts Louis out of the procedure room. 

Soon a local anesthetic and sedative runs through Harry’s veins. The nurses told him he could watch the egg retrieval on the ultrasound monitor. The actual procedure is quick, only 15 minutes, and Harry felt no pain or discomfort during it . He started to sober up from the sedation and anesthesia in the recovery room. After the medication wears off, though, he starts to feel some abdominal cramping. 

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Louis asks, walking over to him and holding his hand. “You did so great baby.”

“Mhm, I just want to go home,” Harry whines as Louis fixes his hair.

“We will baby, we will. Just a few more minutes. The nurses have to make sure your okay first,” Louis explains, knowing Harry is still probably a bit drugged. 

“Did they tell you how many they retrieved?” Harry asks anxiously, watching as Louis sits down beside the bed he is laid down on. 

“The doctors have eight mature, healthy eggs,” Louis tells his husband.

“Oh..” Harry says softly, a bit disappointed. He thought he would have more, and couldn’t help the tears that started to form at his failure yet again.

“Oh Haz,” Louis whispers and moves closer to him. “It’s okay,” Louis adds softly, rubbing Harry’s arm and wiping away the few tears that fall. 

“Harry, how are you doing? Oh..” the nurse says and looks at them concerned. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Louis mouths back to her that Harry is upset about his egg count. 

“Harry, the eggs are being fertilized in the lab right now. You should still have a good amount of embryos to implant. You should have a healthy baby,” she says and rubs his arm lightly, smiling at them both. 

“You’re all ready to go home now. Let me go get a wheelchair,” the nurse says and walks out of the room and down the hall. 

“See, everything will work out, babe. There’s still a good chance you will get pregnant,” Louis assures Harry.

“You’re right. I just thought I would have more,” Harry explains. The nurse comes back quickly and Harry lets the nurse and Louis help him into the wheelchair and wheel him out to their parked car.

Louis opens the passenger seat door and they slowly help Harry in. Louis thanks the nurse as he helps Harry with his seatbelt before going around to the driver’s side and getting in. 

“So, did you like the pictures and videos I took?” Harry smirks and lays his head back against the headrest, watching Louis. 

Louis licked over his lips as he started to drive home with Harry. “Of course I did. You in those pretty pink panties and my football jersey—”


	6. Chapter 6

“I have to pee,” Harry groans into Louis’ ear as he sits in the waiting room, bouncing his leg up and down slightly, cursing the fact that his bladder had to be full for better visualization of the ultrasound. It has been six days since Harry’s egg retrieval procedure, the eggs now fertilized and turned into an embryo.

Now it is time for the final step in the IVF process: the embryo transfer. Only three out of the eight eggs are healthy, mature embryos that the doctor will be transferring. 

“Mr.Tomlinson,” a nurse calls and Harry stands up with Louis, following her into an examination room. “Please undress from the waist down; here is a sheet to cover yourself,” the nurse says and hands him a thin white sheet. 

“Okay,” Harry nods and waits until she’s gone and the doors closed before starting to do as the nurse told him. He strips off his pants and boxers, getting on the examination table and covering himself with the thin sheet. 

“Here’s a photo of the embryos,” the nurse says and hands him a piece of paper with the photos. 

Harry looks at them and smiles up at Louis. “Those are our babies...” he whispers in amazement, looking at all the details of the cells, though it is a little weird to be looking at his eggs and Louis’ sperm in detail. 

“They are,” Louis smiles and pecks Harry’s cheek, looking at the photos as well.  
Luckily, Louis could be in the room for this procedure. Louis holds Harry’s hand the whole time.

Soon the doctor comes in, and it is time for the egg transfer process to start. Harry’s legs are spread and his feet put up in stirrups so the doctor can have access to everything. Both Louis and Harry can’t help but watch the ultrasound screen as the procedure begins. 

The process is quick and short; Harry only lays on his back for half an hour before getting dressed again. The doctor tells Harry to take it easy and gives him his first ultrasound of the embryos inside him. The couple leaves the doctor’s office full of hope and on high alert for early pregnancy signs; Harry was already scheduled in twelve days later for a blood test to see if he was pregnant or not. 

When they get home, here is a brown package on the doorstep. 

“Whats this?” Louis asks curiously and bends down to pick it up. 

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugs and they go inside. Harry sits on the couch as he watches Louis open the package, pulling out a few cute stuffed animals and two small baby onesies. 

“Oh..I ordered those,” Harry says softly and shrugs, taking the small stuffed elephant Louis passes over to him. He smiles as he sees Louis look over the onsies. One is white and has ‘My daddies love me’ written on it. The other one was blue and says ‘I’m so lucky to have two daddies’. 

“They’re cute, just like you,” Louis smiles and presses their lips together.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry picks at the skin around his fingernails as he sits in the waiting room to get his blood drawn. Harry is so anxious; he knows there is a good chance he is pregnant. He _feels_ like he is pregnant. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Harry absolutely hates having bloodwork done. He has to lay down so he doesn’t pass out or throw up. He holds onto Louis’ hand tightly as the nurse draws his blood. He feels really woozy as his blood trickles out into the needle. It is soon over, though, and Louis helps Harry sit up. 

“We should have the results soon,” the nurse says as she hands Harry a small glass of water to help him get his strength back. 

“Thanks,” Louis tells her and smiles politely as Harry takes a few sips of water. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Harry says and places the glass aside, standing up and walking out of the doctors office. Harry feels like the whole world is spinning. Once in the car Harry grabs a juicebox he had packed for after his bloodwork to get his blood sugar up again. 

“You enjoying your juicebox?” Louis smiles fondly as Harry's big hand grasps the tiny juicebox. 

“Lou, you know what it’s like to get bloodwork, I’m still slightly dizzy,” Harry pouts and buckles himself into the car. 

“I know baby,” Louis chuckles lightly and moves a stray curl from Harry's face. Harry takes Louis hand, squeezing softly.

“I saw there was a new baby store in town, it’s called ‘Baby and Me’. I’ve never been but it looks nice, I follow them on social media. I know were still not even sure we’re pregnant yet, but—” Harry gets cut off by Louis pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Of course we can, babe,” Louis smiles against Harry's lips and pulls away, starting the car and beginning the drive to the small baby boutique. 

\------------

“Hello, is there anything I can help you with?” a nice older lady asks, looking up from where she is stocking shelves. 

“We’re just looking, thanks,” Louis tells her as he and Harry start to walk around the store. There are strollers and carseats. Cribs and changing tables. Diapers and pacifiers, swaddle blankets.

Harry goes right over to the baby clothes, cooing at the cute sayings on onesies. “Look,” Harry lets out a giggle as he spots one that says ‘let’s avocuddle’ with two avocados on the front. 

“Haz,” Louis groans, “we are not getting that.” He shakes his head and buries his head into Harry’s neck, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist from behind. He gives Harry’s neck a soft kiss. 

As Louis looks up from Harry’s neck he spots tiny little baby shoes that look like his and Harry’s matching vans. “But maybe we could get these.” Louis goes over to pick them up, showing Harry the tiny shoes in the palm of his hands. 

“Like ours,” Harry coos, loving the idea of matching shoes.

“Everything’s so tiny, Lou,” Harry whispers, amazed at how small everything is. How the tiny shoes fit into Louis’ palm. “Just like you,” he teases his husband lightheartedly and giggles. 

“Hey! You know I’m 5’9—” Louis protests, going to open his mouth again as the loud ringtone of Harry’s phone sounds. Harry takes the phone out of his jean pocket, seeing the caller ID as the fertility clinic. Harry immediately accepts the call and holds his phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Yes, is this Mr.Tomlinson? I’m afraid the clinic has some important news about your bloodwork.” The receptionist on the other line tells him. 

“Yes, speaking?” Harry asks nervously, his stomach dropping and twisting with a nauseous feeling. Something isn’t right. He glances over at Louis, waiting for the receptionist to explain further. 

Louis can tell by the concern on Harry’s face that something is wrong. He sets the shoes down and walks back over to Harry, rubbing his back. 

“I’m afraid that the pregnancy hormone levels in your blood are under 5. I’m sorry, but the embryos didn’t take, you’re not pregnant,” the receptionist tells him in a sad but calm tone. 

“Oh...thank you,” Harry whispers and hangs up. He feels a stinging to his nose, his vision getting blurry with tears. His whole body feels numb. “I—I’m not pregnant,” he stutters out. 

“Oh Haz,” Louis whispers and hugs him close just as Harry's knees give out. Harry sobs, a few people in the shop looking their way curiously. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright.” Louis’ said softly, trying to calm Harry down. 

“Come on, lets go,” Louis’ says softly into Harry's ear and helps him out of the shop and into their car again. They stay in the parking lot, Louis rubbing Harry's shoulder and back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since Harry and Louis had gotten the news. Harry had been sad lately. He felt like he and Louis would never have kids, and that was devastating to him. All Harry wanted was a family like everyone else had. Louis kept telling him they could try again, but Harry was losing hope. 

Trying to conceive a baby was putting a wedge in their relationship. Harry would sleep in the guestroom, or try to sleep, anyway. The guestroom they were going to turn into the baby’s nursery. They had talked about decorating it so many times. 

“Haz, babe! I’m home!” Louis yells as he walks through the front door and sets his bag down, kicking off his shoes. It was his first day back at the studio today as he had taken a few weeks off to spend with Harry. Louis knows that Harry stays up all night and is emotional a lot. 

He knows that not being able to conceive takes a toll on Harry. Louis is devastated that it is hard to make a baby too, but Louis has hope that they can try again. All Louis wants to do is take care of his husband. 

“Haz?” Louis questions the quiet house again. He hears a quiet sob coming from the guest bedroom. He walks down the hallway and into the room, seeing Harry laying on the bed and cuddling the small stuffed animal he had bought to give to their future child. Louis lets out a small sigh and lays down on the bed with Harry. 

“It’s okay, Haz. Remember what the doctor said? We can always try again. We’ll keep trying,” Louis says, trying to comfort him. He moves his hand up to Harry’s cheek and wipes away some of his tears, kissing Harry’s forehead lightly. “I love you so much, Harry. Everything will be okay,” he comforts and moves his hands down to rub circles on Harry’s love handles. 

He presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “How about I run you a nice warm bubble bath?” Louis offers and plays with Harry's curls. 

“Please,” Harry begs and Louis nods. He gets up and goes into the bathroom, starting the warm water. He puts some scented bubble bath inside the water. Once the bath is done filling he turns the water off. 

“It’s ready babe,” Louis says and helps Harry up from the bed, helping him stip off his clothes and safely get into the bath. 

“Want me to wash your hair for you?” Louis asks and he gets a nod in response. He picks up the shampoo and lathers it into Harry's hair before starting to wash it out, careful not to get any in Harry’s eyes. 

After the bath Louis gets Harry all comfy in his boxers and an oversized shirt. Louis pulls on some grey sweatpants to get him more comfortable from his skinny jeans. 

They cuddle together in their bedroom watching a movie. It isn’t until he hears snores coming from Harry’s lips that Louis decides to turn off the movie and bedside lamp before going to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

“We’re still together, still going strong,” Harry sings in the shower as the warm water relaxes his muscles. This is the happiest he has felt ever since he got the news he wasn’t pregnant. Today was September twenty-eighth, their seventh wedding anniversary. 

“Still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. Still the one I want for life. Still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. Still the one I kiss goodnight,” Louis sings back to Harry as he gets in the shower as well, standing close to him underneath the stream of water. Harry smiles as Louis wraps his arms around his waist and kisses from Harry's shoulder up to his neck, softly nibbling at his skin to make a lovebite. 

“Lou,” Harry squeals, “save that for later.” He blushes and moves out of Louis’ arms to grab the shampoo. 

“Fine,” Louis sighs but gently smacks one of Harry's bum cheeks as he bends over. Harry yelps and playfully glares at Louis. 

“You’re so naughty,” Harry mumbles and turns back to Louis, pressing a passionate kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis hums and kisses Harry back. The kiss starts to get heated, and Harry pulls back and smirks. 

“Now I have to wash my hair,” Harry says, squeezing shampoo in his palm and lathering it into his hair. 

“Haz,” Louis groans and sighs, giving up for right now and washing his hair as well. They rinse their hair out underneath the water, taking turns. They wash themselves off and turn off the shower, getting out and getting dry. 

“I’ve got something special planned for later,” Louis tells his husband, rushing to get his clothes on. “Be ready by six, okay? It’s a surprise. I have to go to the studio, I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

“Love you too, see you later, babe,” Harry says and watches as Louis leaves in a hurry. Why did Louis leave so fast? What is so important? Harry sighs and starts to get ready for their date.

\-----

“Haz! I’m home!” Louis calls, and Harry hears the door open. Harry buttons up the last button on his dress shirt. Since he doesn’t know where they are going for their date, he decided to dress casually in black skinny jeans and his brown boots, but with a fancy dress shirt. As Harry looks up he sees Louis leaning against the bedroom door frame with a bouquet of flowers and a tiny black puppy in his arms.

“Louis,” he gasps as he walks over and pets the puppy. “Who’s this?” he asks as Louis passes the puppy over to him. 

“This is Clifford. He’s part of your surprise. These are for you too, I’ll go put them in water.” Louis smiles, glad Harry seemed to be liking his surprise so far. 

“But why? Lou, we never even talked about getting a dog.” Harry giggles as the tiny pup licks at his chin, following Louis over to the kitchen. 

“I know, but we’re starting our family. You and I both grew up with dogs, so I thought it would be nice if we could have one together. And in the future, when we have children, they'll grow up with Clifford here. They will be best friends, Haz,” Louis smiles and finishes putting the flower bouquet in water. He walks over and kisses the pup on the head. 

“He’s so cute,” Harry murmurs as he continues to pet the puppy. 

“I know, now we have to go and drop him off at Lottie’s. We don’t want to be late for your next surprise,” Louis tells him. 

“Alright,” Harry nods and follows Louis out to their car. He couldn’t believe Louis had more of a surprise planned. He felt like he didn’t deserve it. They drop little Clifford off at Lotties and continue to drive. It isn’t that long before they pull up to a fancy restaurant, the one they had their first date at all those years ago. It was one of Harry's favourites. But this restaurant normally has months-long waitlist. 

“Lou,” Harry smiles as his husband parks the car. He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheeks. “This is amazing.” 

“Only the best for you,” Louis says fondly and they both walk inside, a waitress leading them to their table. They even managed to get the same one as their first date years ago. Harry is sure Louis planned that too. 

They sit across from each other and look over the menus. Louis orders some champagne for the both of them, and they spend an hour talking and eating food with the occasional sip of alcohol. 

Harry is definitely drunk as they wait outside for a taxi. He is more touchy and kisses his husband passionately until a taxi pulls up. Louis gets in first and Harry drunkenly climbs over him to get into the other seat. Harry can’t wait to get home.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they get inside their house, Louis lightly presses Harry against the wall and attaches their lips. They kick off their shoes and Louis quickly pulls Harry to their bedroom, pinning Harry against the bed. Harry whines as they slowly take off each others clothes. Louis lips leave soft kisses to Harry's neck down to his collarbone, nipping lightly. 

Harry moans and digs his nails into Louis back, wiggling his hips underneath Louis’. Their hard ons press against each other’s skin. Louis leaned over and grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand, coating his fingers and setting the bottle down. Louis and Harry kiss again hungirly and passionately. Louis fingers rub against Harry’s hole, coating them in lube, starting to push one in. 

Harry lets out a gasp and arches his back. Louis’ and Harry’s lips move against each other’s. Louis’ two fingers pump in and out of Harry’s puckered hole, scissoring them to open Harry up. 

“Lou,” Harry moans. “Babe, please fuck me. Want you.” 

Louis hums and pulls his fingers out, coating his cock with some lube. He lines himself up with Harry and pushes inside, bottoming out. Harry lets out a breath, telling Louis he can thrust. Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s hips, starting to slowly thrust in and out. Slow, short breaths come from Harry with each thrust. 

“Louis, faster —go faster,” Harry begs, bucking his hips forward. “Make me come, make me come, Lou,” he groans, feeling Louis thrust hard, filling him up. Their skin slaps together. Their moans and groans echo around the bedroom. 

“Shit — I’m so close, Lou,” Harry moans, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Fuck — me too, so close” Louis moans out, leaning down to kiss Harry's lips passionately. Harry gasps as their lips move against each other. Louis’ lips attach to Harry’s neck, leaving a few lovebites and kisses as he angles his hips up to meet Harry’s prostate. With a strangled moan, Harry comes all over his lower belly. 

Louis moans loudly as he thrusts a few more times, groaning as he comes inside Harry’s hole. They regain their breath as they lay together in the mess of sheets. Harry smiles and plays with Louis’ hair. 

“That was amazing.” Harry quickly presses a kiss to Louis’ lips again, then nuzzles into him, resting his head on Louis’ chest.


	11. Chapter 11

“No, Clifford!” Harry yells as he chases the dog around the house, trying to snatch the papers back. Louis’ laugh can be heard throughout the house. “It’s not funny, those are important,” Harry whines, finally catching up to Clifford as the dog slows down to sniff at the rug. “Got you!” Harry picks the small puppy up, taking the now-slobbery papers from him. 

“You’re so mischievous, definitely Lou’s dog,” Harry sighs tiredly. He had been trying to work on a few songs to make management happy and keep on time with his second album release. 

He was working overtime so he thought the tiredness came from that. He had also developed a few acne breakouts, but Harry knows they are probably due to stress. 

He sets Clifford down on the ground and groans, an ache in his lower back. It’s nothing new;Harry sometimes gets an ache in his back. 

He walks back to their bedroom and sets the papers down on the nightstand. He groans and tries to stretch out his back before laying down on the bed beside Louis. 

“Is your back hurting again?” Louis asked, already knowing the answer. “Come on, turn over, I’ll give you a nice massage.” Louis lightly taps Harry's hip with two fingers. 

Without another word, Harry gives in and flips over to lie on his stomach. He pulls his shirt up a little bit, exposing his lower back to Louis. Louis starts to rub pressured circles into Harry’s skin to get the tension out of Harry's back.

“Your hands are so good,” Harry moans out softly. 

“Maybe I’ll show you how good they are later,” Louis smirks and leans down, kissing Harry's shoulders, then returning his focus to the massage. 

“I’d like that,” Harry mumbles out, closing his eyes in pleasure and resting his head on his arms. “You know you’re the best husband in the whole world,” Harry tells him as he enjoys the massage. 

Louis hums playfully. “I think you’re the best husband in the whole world.” He smiles and presses a gentle kiss in Harry's curls before focusing on Harry's lower back again. The ache slowly recedes. Harry hums, drifting in and out of sleep as he lays there. 

Louis rubs Harry’s back for a few more minutes. “Haz? Babe? Are you feeling any better?” he asks softly. A look at Harry's face, however, confirms that he is asleep. Louis chuckles and shakes his head fondly, getting up off the bed. He puts a fuzzy blanket over Harry to keep him warm before heading to the living room. 

“Just you and I,” Louis says softly, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

It happens in the morning, just as Harry was going to feed Clifford. The smell of the dogs food makes his stomach twist and turn. He gags and drops the dog’s metal bowl on the ground, ignoring the crash it makes as he runs towards the bathroom. He quickly kneels down and leans over the toilet, spilling the contents of his stomach into the bowl. 

He doesn’t know what happened; normally, he is fine to feed the dog. He feels one hand on his back, another one pushing his hair out of the way. 

“Shh, shh, you’re okay baby. I’m right here,” Louis soothes. Harry didn’t even hear Louis come into the bathroom. He wipes off his mouth and stands up, flushing everything down the toilet. 

“I’m okay,” Harry whispers, still feeling slightly nauseous. “Can you go feed Clifford?” 

“Of course. Are you sure you’re alright?” Louis asks, concerned. 

“I’m fine, Lou. I must have eaten something that went off,” Harry convinces himself...though both of them ate almost all of the same meals and Louis wasn’t sick.

Louis just nods and goes to feed the puppy as Harry brushes his teeth. After he’s done he goes and sits on the couch with Louis, cuddling close to him.

Harry tries to connect the dots of his tiredness, back hurting, the acne and now being nauseous. 

It finally dawns on him — they are all symptoms of early pregnancy. But he can’t be pregnant right? They had tried for years with no luck. It couldn’t just suddenly happen, could it? 

It is a possibility. He keeps that thought to himself, though. He doesn't want to get his or Louis’ hopes up when it could be something else. 

Harry already decided he would go out to the pharmacy when Louis was at the studio and buy some pregnancy tests. He was almost a hundred percent sure they would all be negative. He distances himself from the idea.

“I should probably make a doctor’s appointment,” he tells Louis instead. “I don’t know what it could be,” he continues lying. Harry isn’t pregnant. It isn’t possible. 

“That would be good. Do you want me to take time off to go with you?” Louis asks, pulling Harry closer to him and playing with his curls. 

“No, no, I’m sure it’s probably nothing Lou. I’ll feel better in no time,” Harry reassures.


	13. Chapter 13

“Which ones? Which ones?” Harry whispers to himself as he stands in the store aisle, looking over all the different types of pregnancy tests. An older lady who worked at the store had already came over and tried to help Harry, thinking he was buying it for his girlfriend. 

He decided against the cheaper discount pregnancy tests. He knew those tests were really unreliable. He picks up some digital and non-digital pregnancy test sticks, getting five in total. He wants to be sure that the results are the same. They’re all going to be negative anyway. He buys them and goes to his car, shaking nervously the whole ride home. 

After he takes all of the tests, he lays them out on the bathroom counter. He puts some of them face down, setting a timer on his phone. He paces back and forth in the tiny bathroom, not looking at the tests. It only takes five minutes before the alarm on Harry’s phone goes off, signalling that the results are ready. 

Harry takes a deep breath. His stomach has butterflies. He tries to calm down. His hopes are high and he tries to tell himself that this isn’t it. He isn’t pregnant. He can’t be. He has to be realistic. They had tried for so long. It is impossible that Harry would get pregnant right when they stop trying for a baby. 

Harry’s hands shake as he picks one up, letting out a deep sigh as he looks at the digital screen.

Pregnant

Harry’s nose stings and his eyes fill with tears. It can't be. It must be a false test. Harry bites down on his bottom lip to keep the tears in and picks up the second digital test. 

Pregnant 

What? This can’t be. Harry desperately wants to believe it but he just can’t. These digital tests must be faulty in some way. He sets them aside quickly and flips over the other 3 non-digital tests, looking down at them. 

Positive

Positive

Positive 

Harry lets out a sob, tears starting to stream down his face. He picks a few of the tests up. His blurry eyes carefully look at the lines for a few minutes to make sure he isn’t seeing things. They are all positive. They can’t all be faulty tests, can they? Harry can’t believe it. He just can’t. He takes pictures of the tests with his phone, to keep this memory and to show his doctor tomorrow. 

Harry keeps them in the bathroom drawer, hiding them underneath a few things. He has to sit down. He turns to the tub and sits on the edge, still crying. 

“I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant. I might be pregnant,” Harry smiles and places a hand on his belly. He feels so happy, like he is on cloud nine. He just wants to tell everyone, especially his mum and Louis. He’ll go to the doctor and confirm it soon.

\--------

Harry is currently waiting in an exam room at the doctor’s office. “Hi, Mr.Tomlinson, what can I do for you today?” the doctor asks as he walks into the room. 

“I-I think I might be pregnant. I took a few tests and they were all positive,” Harry explained. He can see the surprise on the doctor’s face. 

“Alright, I’d like for you to take a urine test and if that’s positive we will do an ultrasound,” the doctor tells him and hands him a specimen cup, telling him there is a bathroom down the hall. 

Once Harry has his urine in the cup, he puts the lid on it and gives it to a nurse, washing his hands afterwards. Harry continues to wait in the exam room for the results. It takes about 15 minutes before the doctor comes back into the room. 

“The results of the urine test are positive. I’m going to give you an ultrasound now just to confirm everything’s okay, since you are a high-risk pregnancy,” the doctor says. Harry nods. It all feels real now, like he really is pregnant. He is so happy, but he is nervous if the baby is alright. 

The doctor gets the ultrasound all set up and Harry pulls up his shirt slightly. “This will be a little cold,” the doctor says before putting some gel on Harry’s tummy and moving the ultrasound wand around Harry's lower belly. Harry watches the doctor’s face anxiously. 

“Well I can see two healthy, growing babies.” The doctor smiles and prints out a sonogram for Harry before wiping the gel off of his stomach.

“What did you say? Twins?” Harry asks, shocked, as he pulls his shirt down and gets off the exam table. 

“Twins.” The doctor confirms and nods. “Congratulations.” He hands him the sonogram, telling Harry to book another appointment on the way out for another checkup in a few weeks. 

Harry just sits in his car and looks at the sonogram, a hand on his belly. “Hi babies, I’m your daddy,” he says softly to his tummy. He is so happy, he cries a few happy tears.

Harry shakily gets his phone out of his pocket, his finger hovering over Louis’ contact when he gets an idea. He could make it a surprise and tell Louis on his birthday. Then, the babies would grow more and he knows there’d be less of a chance of losing them.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry has successfully kept the pregnancy a secret for ten weeks. It is so hard to keep the fact he is pregnant with twins inside. He just wants to tell Louis and his family, everyone. He has almost slipped up a bunch of times: why he wasn’t drinking alcohol and switched to only caffeine-free tea. Why his diet has changed. When Louis talked about his sisters and vacations. It is hard to hide the growing symptoms from Louis. Harry’s chest is tender and he is gaining weight. He had to buy a whole new wardrobe, not that that was suspicious as Harry loved fashion.

Harry can see snow falling down outside the bedroom window. The curtains are pulled back and some light is coming in. “Babe, Baby,” Harry whispers against Louis’ ear and smiles, kissing the edge of Louis’ jaw. “It’s snowing,” Harry smiles. It is the first time it has snowed all December. 

Harry is so excited for today, Louis’ birthday. He has planned for this day, the day he is going to tell Louis about their babies. Harry rests his head back on the pillow and admires Louis, running a hand through his soft feathery hair. Louis groans and slowly flutters open his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.

“Happy birthday,” Harry smiles and rolls on top of Louis, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him a few times on the lips. “I love you.”. 

Louis smiles. “I love you too,” he says and puts his hands on Harry's hips, trailing his hands up Harry’s sides, kissing him again.

As the kiss gets heated Harry pulls away. “Wait, Wait,” he pants and gets off of Louis, going over to the closet and finding where he has hidden the present he had wrapped for Louis. Harry walks back over to Louis, who is now sitting up.

“Here, open it,” Harry smiles, handing Louis a bag with things wrapped with colourful tissue inside. He has a fond expression on his face as Louis looks at the bag and starts to open it, pulling out the contents. Louis carefully unwraps it, revealing two sets of black baby vans shoes and two onesies that say ‘sometimes when you pray for a miracle’ and ‘god gives you two. Tomlinson twins due to arrive July 2020’. Harry lays a few sonograms down on the bed to show Louis the progression of the pregnancy. 

“What? You’re — you’re pregnant?” He pulls Harry close. “With twins?” Louis asks, shocked, as Harry nods. Louis leans in and kisses Harry passionately, sliding his hands to Harry's tummy and thumbing softly over it. 

“I’m going to be a dad, we’re going to be dads,” Louis says happily and excitedly. 

\-----

The next day, Louis and Harry’s family gathers at their house to celebrate Christmas. They are all sitting in the living room, everyone just finishing opening up their presents. Everyone loves the new addition of Clifford, giving him lots of attention. 

“Okay everyone!” Louis says loudly, Harry standing beside him and not even flinching — he is used to how loud Louis can be by now. “Listen up! Harry and I have some important news.” 

Harry looks back at him and smiles, looking back to all of their family. “I’m pregnant, with twins.” Harry says proudly. Their resounding squeals of joy echo around the room. Harry gets squeezed in a tight hug from his mum and Gemma. Their family congratulates him and Louis. 

This is just the beginning of their family with their little miracles.


End file.
